


Conto de Natal

by Pipezinha



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Christmas fic, Comedy, Gen, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, Need to save money, Telepathic Suggestion, Telepathy, Where's your Xmas Spirit, avaricious Saori
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipezinha/pseuds/Pipezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Festa de Natal do Santuário este ano está ameaçada pelos gastos do ano inteiro.  Saori vai mesmo proibir os festejos? História baseada no "Conto de Natal" de Charles Dickens, com muita viagem na maionese.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conto de Natal

CONTO DE NATAL

 

Seiya entrou no escritório de Saori todo faceiro e sorridente... Mas a jovem atrás da mesa, frente a um monte de relatórios de custos não estava nada sorridente.

-Saori! Nem te conto! A comemoração de Natal este ano vai ser incrível. O Afrodite e o....

-Não vai ter comemoração de Natal neste Santuário este ano, Pégaso!

Seiya se assustou. Ela só o chamava de Pégaso quando estava brava... Olhando melhor, ela estava com aquele jeito de “Atena-furious-mode-salve-se-quem-puder”. Mas ele ia perguntar mesmo assim. Afinal, perguntar não ofende, ne?

-Mas, porque, Saori? As crianças estão esperando...

-Os papais e mamães que se virem!! Olha só esses relatórios de gastos!! Vocês pensam que eu tiro dinheiro da onde?? Do **** (piiii – o menor palavrão do mundo... a bicha ta brava mesmo!!) Olha aqui!! Ficam tendo filhos feito coelhos, e gêmeos ainda, pra despesa ser em dobro!! Viajam pra Asgard, Brasil, Japão, como quem vai ao supermercado da esquina, e sempre de primeira classe!!

Seiya pensou em dizer que aquelas viagens, na maior parte das vezes, era ela quem mandava ir, mas resolveu ficar quieto e só ouvir...

-Casamentos, festas de aniversário, hotéis de luxo com serviço cinco estrelas, carros arrebentados, multas por excesso de velocidade!! Parentes que vêm e ficam meses, aumentando o gasto de infra estrutura do Santuário!! Reformas em templos e chalés de amazonas!! Pois esse ano eu não vou dar festa de Natal pra ninguém!! (1)

Camus entrou com uma bandeja com dois analgésicos e água fresca. Olhou para Seiya e fez um sinal pra ele sair. Totalmente passado, o cavaleiro de Pégaso saiu e esperou no corredor. Camus saiu logo depois...

-Ela ta furiosa mesmo...

-Este ano andamos extrapolando um pouco...

-Mas é Natal, Camus. Ela podia resolver fazer economia depois do Ano Novo... As crianças vão ficar tão chateadas com um Natal mixo cada um na sua casa...

-Principalmente as crianças de bronze _, n’est pás_?

Seiya esfregou a nuca e riu. Depois comentou, triste:

-Até parece uma história que eu ouvi no orfanato, de um velho avarento que não quis comemorar o Natal e estragou a comemoração do empregado dele...

Camus arregalou seus belos olhos azuis e beijou a testa de Seiya:

-MON AMI! Você é um gênio!

-Eu sou?

-Claro! Excelente idéia! O velho Scrooge vai nos ajudar! Vamos falar com os outros.

-Que bom! Mas quem é esse? Hey, espera, Camus!

Faltavam três dias para o Natal e Saori ainda estava irritada. Mas curiosa também porque mesmo após o anúncio do cancelamento dos festejos de Natal, ninguém havia se manifestado... Ou ela contava com o melhor staff do mundo, compreensivo até dizer chega ou... eles iam aprontar alguma... Naquela noite, Seiya pediu para que ela não o esperasse, que ele ia demorar a chegar e ela foi pra cama cedo. A irritação a deixava cansada e com insônia ao mesmo tempo. Então ela procurava dormir o quanto conseguia... Mas nem bem colocou a cabeça no travesseiro, ouviu um barulhinho no quarto.

-Seiya? É você? (ô perguntinha mais cretina, mas vamos seguir o roteiro) – de repente, o quarto pareceu ficar diferente, como se tivesse em outra dimensão (oops...^^) e apareceu um vulto alto, enorme, assustador. Saori tentou gritar, mas sua voz não saía. Apenas um sussurro tímido – Qu-qu-quem é você?

E o vulto respondeu, sua voz ecoou como na mente dela, um sussurro cavernoso:

-Eu sou o espírito dos Natais passados, Saori Kido...

-E... e o que quer de mim? – ela já estava de olhos arregalados, querendo saber se era um pesadelo ou real...

-Vim te mostrar uma coisa... Venha! – E estendeu uma mão branca, gelada...

-Mas eu to de camisola e...

-Ninguém vai nos ver, menina... – Pegando na mão dela, atravessaram a janela, o tempo e o espaço, parando no teto de uma sala enorme, clara, quente, cheia de presentes e comida... – Algo aqui lhe é familiar?

-Si-si-sim... Esta é a sala da mansão do meu avô... VOVÔ!!

-Aqui é o passado, menina. Ele não pode te ouvir...

-Lá... ali estou eu... Olha, eu vou ganhar meu conjunto de equitação... Nossa, eu era tão despreocupadamente feliz nessa época... Nem sabia que eu era uma deusa, que tinha que cuidar da Terra, do Santuário, das pessoas...

-Pois é... Com grandes poderes, vêm grandes responsabilidades...

-Hein? Acho que já ouvi isso em algum lugar...

-Não importa... A sensação de estar aqui é boa?

-Sim, claro que é. Se eu pudesse ficaria pra sempre aqui...

-Pois é. Mas agora que você viu um lado, tem que ver o outro. – E levou-a para o orfanato, onde a mesa era mais simples, os presentes também, mas havia toda uma alegria só pelos meninos estarem juntos, aquecidos, alimentados... Saori arregalou os olhos:

-Nossa, cada brinquedinho tosco... Que mesa simples... Não tem nem metade do que tinha na nossa...

-É verdade... Mas eles estão felizes, talvez até mais que você, simplesmente por terem algo pra agradecer. Porque o Natal não é somente comer, beber e ganhar presentes. É momento de união com quem você ama. Momento de partilha o que você tem com essa pessoa, nem que seja só o coração.

Saori ficou vermelha e não disse nada. Quando percebeu estava em sua cama...

-Nossa, que sonho estranho... Nem me lembro de ter dormido... Bem, então vamos voltar a...

-Espere!

-Quem é você? Meu quarto virou feira de Atenas agora?

-Mais respeito, hein? Eu sou o espírito dos Natais presentes.

-Você mais parece um pivete sem vergonha, que entra no quarto das meninas pra vê-las de camisola...

-Venha comigo, Saori Kido...

-De novo? Mas acabei de voltar... seja de lá onde for... – Mas foi levada novamente, dessa vez para uma casa simples, onde novamente se instalou no teto...

-Observe atentamente, Saori... Este é o Natal que você vai proporcionar aos seus cavaleiros...

Saori olhou pra baixo e arregalou os olhos... Seiya estava vestido com roupas rasgadas, luvas com furos... Shiryu mexia um caldeirão na lareira, enquanto Ikki abraçava um Shun visivelmente doente, procurando esquenta-lo. Hyoga entrou nessa hora, trazendo um pão preto pequeno debaixo do braço...

-Só isso?

-Foi o que deu pra comprar. O dinheiro que temos pro Natal era pouco e foi tudo pra comprar remédio pro Shun, ne?

-Ah, se a Saori tivesse liberado dinheiro pras comemorações de Natal...

-Vamos, vamos. Nada de tristeza! Hoje é véspera de Natal e temos uns aos outros... – disse Shiryu colocando o caldeirão em cima da mesa. – Corte o pão, Hyoga.

-Nossa, esse cozido só tem caldo, Dragão! – reclamou Ikki

-Engula com o pão, que dá a impressão de sustância...- recomendou Hyoga. – Meu Deus, agradeço pela refeição que fazemos hoje, porque amanhã nem sei se teremos esse cozido ralo pra comermos...

-Achei um pedaço de carne! – Seiya comemorou.

-É para o Shun! Ele precisa de proteína pra melhorar! – Ikki já avançou no prato de Pégaso.

-Na-na-não, onii-san. Guarde, Shiryu –gemeu Shun, do lugar. – Dá pra cozinhar amanhã de novo...

Saori sentiu as lágrimas lhe encher os olhos. Mas tinha alguma coisa errada ali. Antes que pudesse descobrir o que era, viu-se de novo em sua cama.

-Bem, nem vou tentar dormir. Com certeza, vem mais alguém me encher o saco ainda...

-ACERTOU! – a voz mais cavernosa ainda a fez dar um pulo na cama. Viu um vulto mais alto e mais terrível que os anteriores, vestido com uma capa com capuz e uma máscara fúnebre no rosto. – Venha, Saori.

-E você quem é? Só pra saber, já que vai me levar sem eu querer mesmo.

-Eu sou o espírito dos Natais futuros, huahuahuahuahuahuahua...

-E vamos ver o que vai acontecer no futuro?

-Você chegou a essa conclusão sozinha? Huahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahua.

E levou-a. No futuro o Santuário estava triste. Algumas das crianças haviam se rebelado e fugido de casa, feito a Amata e o Aiorin. Agora eles eram delinqüentes juvenis, e punham a culpa nos Natais que não puderam comemorar direito com seus parentes. Hyoga e Shun haviam morrido de desnutrição por conta dos cozidos ralos que Shiryu fazia. Ikki estava na cadeia por ter matado o Seiya que comeu a única asinha de frango durante um Natal.

Saori olhava e não se conformava... Mas antes que ela se declarasse arrependida e chorasse rios de lágrimas, uma vozinha se fez ouvir lá no fundo da mente dela:

-Baba, posso ir ao banheiro agora? To apertado... 

-Shhh, Mok-chan...

Foi aí que Saori percebeu o que a estava incomodando aquele tempo todo. Era o cosmo disfarçado dos seus cavaleiros... Quebrou a sugestão mental e se viu de novo em sua cama. Procurou os cosmos e encontrou TODOS na casa de Peixes... e pelo jeito, estavam rolando de rir... Vestiu-se e desceu até lá, disfarçadamente...

-Chegamos tão perto... – gemia Camus.

-Nossa, quase chorei com a história do cozido com uma carninha só... – ria Milo.- Da onde vocês tiraram isso?

-De uma fita do Mickey Mouse. – ria Máscara da Morte. – Ela vai vir com tudo pra cima da gente, mas que foi divertido foi... Eu fico bem de espírito dos Natais futuros, não?

Saori olhou. Estavam todos os adamitas, Shion, Kiki, Mú, Elektra, os psíquicos Mascara da Morte, Saga, Ikki, Kanon, Shaka... Com certeza até o pequeno Moksha deve ter dado sua contribuição na ilusão... Mas em algum lugar daquela armação toda estavam algumas verdades... Subiu de volta ao seu quarto e após tomar umas decisões, dormiu a melhor noite daqueles dias...

No dia seguinte, passou a manhã no telefone. E à tarde, para surpresa dos moradores do Santuário, o Salão do Templo começou a ser enfeitado em tempo recorde para a Festa de Natal. As crianças começaram a pular de alegria, e os pais a se abraçarem. Camus não se conformava:

-Ela vai falar alguma coisa... Vocês aguardem que ela não vai deixar passar o fato de entrarmos na mente dela e bagunçar daquele jeito...

-Relaxa, francês estressado. Hoje é véspera de Natal. – Milo o abraçava, oferecendo uvas cobertas de chocolate pra ele.

Na ceia, todos lindos, ao redor de uma mesa farta. Seiya tinha tentado sondar a jovem, mas ela se esquivou segurando o que quer que fosse até o momento certo. Que foi antes de começarem a comer:

-Primeiro, eu queria me desculpar pelo meu stress essas últimas semanas...

-A gente entende, senhorita. Realmente andamos estourando alguns limites... – respondeu Camus, se calando ao ver que ela erguia a mão.

-Sim, Camus, somos todos culpados. A partir de Janeiro, vamos fazer um planejamento, vai haver uma certa contenção de despesas, mas por hora, vamos nos lembrar das coisas que realmente são importantes. Vamos comemorar a amizade, o respeito, o amor que nos une. Vamos partilhar o amor de uma família e a benção que é o perdão que acompanha o arrependimento de um erro. Feliz Natal a todos vocês, meus queridos. Obrigada por serem minha família e por estarem aqui comigo hoje.

Todos ergueram as taças e retribuíram o cumprimento. Após o jantar, antes de abrir os presentes Saori quis saber quem foram os atores da ilusão. Saga riu:

-O espírito dos Natais passados foi o Shion. Do presente foi o Kiki, apesar do Moksha querer por toda a lei participar, e o dos Natais futuros foi o Mascara da Morte. A atmosfera que envolveu o quarto foi culpa minha e do Kanon e suas viagens temporais foi uma criação do Shaka, com as recordações do Ikki, com as histórias de Natal criadas pelo Shun, maior fã de histórias Disney... Todo mundo colaborou um pouquinho pra manter a ilusão intacta...

-Foi bem feitinha, Saga... Se o Moksha não tivesse interferido...

-Crianças... Foi até melhor assim... No final, Máscara da Morte ia virar um alcoólatra por ver sua filhinha na Febem e Afrodite um prostituto pra sustentar os dois... e coisas assim...

-Credo... vou proibir vocês de verem novelas por um bom tempo...

Riram descontraídos. E a comemoração de Natal virou a noite, numa alegria como há muito não se via...

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Consegui! Numa assentada só! O conto de Natal é uma criação de Charles Dickens, eu adoro essa história, seja em desenho do Mickey ou filme com o Bill Murray (lembram-se de “os fantasmas contra-atacam”?). (1) Eu procurei fazer um apanhado de todos os fics que eu li este ano, de como gastaram o dinheirinho da Saori... Bom, fiz também um fic com a Saori como protagonista sem acabar com ela, e com todos os cavaleiros de bronze. Gente, eu escrevi com o Seiya... É Natal, mesmo... Com este, encerro os fics do ano. Feliz Natal a todos e Feliz Ano Novo. Vou recuperar as forças e a imaginação. Beijo grande. 19/12/2004.
> 
>  


End file.
